A fuel cell, for example a solid polymer fuel cell, converts chemical energy of matter directly into electrical energy by supplying reactant gases (namely, a fuel gas containing hydrogen and an oxidant gas containing oxygen) respectively to two electrodes (a fuel electrode and an oxygen electrode) that are arranged in opposition to either side of an electrolyte membrane, to bring about an electrochemical reaction. One predominant known structure for such fuel cells is a stacked structure composed of a stack of power generation units that include an electrolyte membrane of generally planar shape and that are fastened in the stacking direction.
In some instances, service conditions under which a fuel cell will be used require that it have sufficient durability to withstand external shock and vibration. There are known technologies directed to improving shock resistance and vibration resistance of fuel cells by providing plates disposed covering the side faces of the fuel cell stack in the stacking direction, and arranging cushion members between the plates and the stack.
However, ever higher requirements for fuel cells with respect to shock resistance and vibration resistance make further improvements in shock resistance and vibration resistance of fuel cells desirable.